


When 13 Meets Blue (or Blue Meets 13)

by hart051



Series: Blue13 magic [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Friendship/Love, Gen, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051
Summary: Traci Thurston's start as Thirteen and the budding relationship she has with Blue Beetle aka Jaime Reyes
Relationships: Bart Allen & Jaime Reyes, Jaime Reyes/Traci Thurston, Tim Drake/Cassie Sandsmark, Traci Thurston & Zatanna Zatara
Series: Blue13 magic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639654
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	1. "I'm the bad guys' unlucky number."

**Author's Note:**

> Initially I had planned to do a one-shot for Magicked Moments, a work of mine featuring various scenarios of Blue13 moments, but after getting rehooked into Young Justice and other dc animation, I got the idea of turning it into a separate work with alternating povs of the titular couple. There maybe povs without any alternations and/or ones with multiple. In the meantime I hope you enjoy! Stay Safe!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few weeks of training with Zatanna, Traci is going to meet The Team she had heard so much about and is hoping to make a good impression. That is if not her powers, her own excitement gets the best of her.

Traci Thurston is going to go into space! _In The Watchtower, the headquarters of the Justice League!_ She’s been a die-hard sci-fi space fan especially of the newest show to grace the streaming services and airwaves Space Trek 3016, starring the greenest star Garfield Logan aka Tork! 

Better yet she hears there’s a Team. A group of underage heroes(in-training) like her who use their powers and special skills, using them to save lives and be a hero on covert missions. Her mentor, Zatanna had recounted many missions about her time on The Team. How she worked with other kids/teens her age who were also heroes-in-training, proteges. How she made friends for life like Artemis, M’gann and Raquel. She mentioned she had dated the first Robin, now Nightwing and made a mournful mention of the first Kid Flash, Wally West. There is a new Kid Flash who took his mantle. Apparently he is the Flash’s grandson from the future! And better yet her favorite actor had been a member as well, Beast Boy! Hearing more and more about The Team made her vibrate with excitement.

_There has to be more to her powers than just ‘hexing’, ‘jinxing’, causing magical bad luck, right?_

She doesn’t have any friends who have powers like her or could talk to them about. Her parents forbid her from using them publicly, but what’s the point of having powers if she couldn’t use them. It was so hard to try to be normal. She couldn’t suppress her powers, they were a part of her however bad they were. Her emotions often got the best of her, when someone at school was being a jerk, when she got the latest update on her favorite sci-fi series, or someone decided to prank her. The ‘accidents’ had been minor enough that the general populace wouldn’t catch on. (If you count a harmful chemical reaction resulting in a small fire.)

* * *

In fact, her powers caught the attention of Zatanna Zatara during one of her magic shows in Metropolis. Zatanna needed a volunteer in her act and she picked her out of the other possible volunteers. Fortunately she didn’t jinx it and the trick went on as planned. After the show she and her parents were invited by the leaguer and stage magician to come backstage to talk. Traci was too starstruck by Zatanna’s praise to comprehend the situation. Apparently from her various ‘accidents’ and how she helped in her performance she had a large amount of magical energy. It wasn’t until Zatanna gave a summarized version of what she was discussing with her parents she understood. Zatanna would be her mentor to teach Traci how to control her powers, even use them effectively. After a few lessons she would join the Justice League covert-ops Team and work alongside other young heroes her age, practicing what she learned along with gaining teamwork and even leadership skills. 

“Whatever you decide, it’s up to you.” Zatanna posed. “Powers aren’t required to join either The Team or the League, but just because you have them doesn’t mean you have to be a hero with them.”

Traci was speechless.

Picking up on the air Zatanna continued. “You don’t have to make a decision right now either, if you need time.”

“I-I don’t know what to say.”

She really didn't, this was all happening too fast. Her brain was overloading with not just the information given, but the emotions that are stirring. The chance to use her powers for good, all these bad luck spouts can be something more. Her parents put a hand on her shoulders. Traci faced them.

“Mom, Dad?”

“Is this what you want sweetie?” Her dad asked.

“I want it more than anything. All I seem to do is cause bad luck. If I can make these powers do something more other than cause ‘someone else’s’ misery, then I can finally do some good.”

“Traci,” Her mother said, taking her daughter by the shoulders and looking into her eyes. “You don’t have to be a hero if you don’t want to. But if it is what you want then you have our support.”

Traci smiled and hugged her mother. Her father joined in wrapping his arms around both his wife and daughter. The Thurston family broke apart.

“I take it, that's a yes.”

“Yes. It is a yes. I’m grateful for your offer Ms Za-”

“Be grateful to your parents Traci. In this case you are the lucky one.” The Magician Leaguer said with shining eyes and a sad smile. “I look forward to working with you.”

* * *

She hopes she doesn’t slip up after all this excitement. What would her new teammates think of her? How would they react to her powers? Could she possibly make a new friend or friends?

“Easy Thirteen.” Zatanna placated. “Just relax, you’ll be fine.”

She had thought long and hard about it. Jinx felt a little too villainous, but somehow Thirteen felt right. It’s not far off from Thurston in fact at one time her Dad had been called Dr. Thirteen before he became a professor and researcher for Metropolis Unversity.

“Sorry. It’s just so-”

“Asterous?”

“Exciting!” She cheered, jumping up and down.

“Traci breath. Your powers are showing.”

Traci looked down at her hands. They were covered in an indigo-violet magic aura she is all too familiar with. She closed her eyes. _Inhale through the nose. Exhale through the mouth._ She repeated, until she could no longer feel the tingling sensation of magic at her fingertips. She opened her eyes and flexed her fingers.

“Okay I’m ready.” Traci steeled herself.

Zatanna smiled and walked up to the Zeta tube.

_Recognized. Zatanna. 2-5_

Traci followed.

 _Recognized. Thirteen._ _B-2-9_

* * *

Traci could not help it. Her sight of the Zeta tube vanished and what replaced it was a panoramic view of an endless dark sky decorated with celestial bodies. The stars, meteors and even other satellites. She could see the sapphires and emeralds, the silvery whites, and the umbers of Earth.

“I see we have a new member.”

Traci turned her head in the direction of a low, polite and formal toned voice. A dark skinned male with a close shaved platinum head wearing colors iconic of his mentor, the King of Atlantis. He had on no shoes, but it was obvious he was not human. The webbing between his fingers and gills were visible. He had on a solemn face, but it easily portrayed welcome. Aquaman walked up to them like a steadfast general of a war fleet.

“It’s good to see you again X-Aqualad.” Zatanna drawled. “Or should I say Aquaman. Congratulations.” Her mentor offered a hug and Aquaman returned it.

“Thank you. It’s good to see you Zatanna.” The two disconnected and Aquaman turned to face Traci. “As you probably know, I am Aquaman. But you may call me Kaldur’am or simply Kaldur.” He offered his hand and Traci took it, awe-strucked.

“It’s an honor to meet you Aquaman. I’m Thirteen Traci- no Thurston Thir-. ” Traci coughed. “I’m Zatanna’s new apprentice. Traci Thurston. Also, Thirteen as my hero name.”

Kaldur chuckled. The atlantean gave the young girl a calm smile. “I have a feeling you’ll get along with your new teammates just fine.” Aquaman gave nod to Traci and Zatanna respectively. “It is nice to meet you Thirteen. Take care of yourself and your protege, Zatanna.”

“Oh I will.”

_Recognized. Aquaman. 2-7._

Traci let out a shaky breath.

“I can’t believe I met Aquaman!” She exclaimed, then a beat later moaned. “I can’t believe I messed up my introduction.” 

Zatanna chuckled. “Kaldur’s been in your shoes before, even if he looks calm on the outside. He’s very understanding.” She assured her protege. “Come on. As they say ‘the show must go on’.”

The magician placed an arm around her protege and led her to the center of the room. Traci had been so caught up with her view of space that she did not notice the cluster of costumed heroes and heroines at the side. They were all sitting down as though they were watching a movie. Standing before them were two figures. One appeared female. She was white as paper, bald wearing a black suit with a red ‘X’ over her chest and a blue cape. Traci figured from the stories she had been told, that she was Miss Martian, M’gann M’orzz. Miss Martian appeared to be acting as a teacher with a powerpoint or some other presentation format, standing before a holographic screen showing various images. Standing more closer to the group was a muscular male with short black hair, fierce blue eyes and bore an identical profile to Superman. Traci did need to check for the iconic red 'S' on his black shirt to confirm that he was Superboy. Traci glanced over the group of younger heroes. She recognized some of them. The one in red and black kevlar body suit with the ‘R’ emblem on the left side of his chest wearing a black hooded cape trimmed with yellow, a utility belt and black domino mask with white lenses was the latest Boy Wonder, Robin who was studiously watching Miss M trained on her every word and movement. Not even the muscular, blond haired, freckled face, blue eyed girl in a black camisole decorated with a stylized gold W on the front and a red zipper, red sweats, a pair of dark blue trainers(tennis shoes), a black headband separating her bangs from the rest of her hair, silver star shaped earrings and silver cuffs who was right next to him holding his gloved hand could derail his concentration. The fact she also had a gold lasso made Traci think she was likely Wonder Woman’s protege. Wonder Girl, Gal? The boy in yellow and red trimmed in black with the red lightning bolt on a white circle background on his chest and red transparent visors is no doubt Kid Flash. The auburn haired legacy seemed unable to sit still, drumming a rapid rhythm on his knees with speedy fingers only to be occasionally nudged at the side by someone in a suit of blue armor reminiscent of a beetle with a different stylized black ‘X’. Blue Beetle. According to Zatanna he was on their side before The Reach had him under their control. With her help they freed him and he played a major role in defeating them despite having been under their control. She was about to ID the rest of the heroes starting with a blonde haired girl clad in violet-gray with only her blue eyes visible under a gray hood and over a mask that went from her nose to her jaw when she heard her mentor calling her name.

“Traci?”

“Huh?” She blinked.

“Didn’t you hear me?” Zatanna asked.

“Oh, sorry I got side-tracked.”

Zatanna let out a sigh, one she was familiar with whenever Traci got distracted. If Traci had an older sister, she imagined that she would behave very much like her mentor. Miss Martian let out a motherly laugh.

“That’s alright. Anyways, welcome to The Team.” Miss Martian offered her hand. “I’m Miss Martian, the current Team Leader. I’m sure your new teammates will look forward to having you join us.” 

Traci shook the hand in return. Miss Martian turned to face the group.

“Team, we have a new member who will be joining us today. She is Zatanna’s protege.” Miss Martian addressed the group in a commanding tone. It was a huge contrast to the gentler tone when greeting her and Zatanna. Miss Martian turned to address her. “Why don’t you introduce yourself.”

Traci stepped forward and faced the group. It felt like the first day as the new kid in school. “Hi everyone. I’m Thirteen.”

“You don’t look thirteen.” The comment came from a dark-skinned boy with black cornrows tied back and shaved sides. He was wearing indigo-blue gloves and a vest of the same color over a black sports hoodie with yellow trimming and a symbol of a lighting bolt going through a ring of the same color. It sounded rude, but he probably meant it as a comment. Automatically, he got elbowed in the rib cage by a girl in a red archer-themed uniform with a pale red arrowhead on her chest. “Ow.”

Traci wasn’t deterred by it. A little annoyed, but it was brief. Her lips curved before calmly responding. “No. I’m not 'thirteen' years old. I’m 'sixteen' in case you were wondering. My 'codename' is Thirteen.”

“Why Thirteen?” Kid Flash asked curiously.

Her smile widened. “Because I’m the bad guys’ unlucky number.”

Good nature laughs erupted from the group and even some of the older members. She was especially pleased to see and hear Blue Beetle caught off guard snorting. _So far so good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title as you can tell is also a line in the dialogue. I had also used in the next work Magicked Moments in the chapter titled: Skate Date? featuring the pair and The original Runaways. So check it out if you like.
> 
> Some additional notes:  
> \- Her comic book counterpart/origin Traci Thirteen is the daughter of Dr Terrence Thirteen a supernatural skeptic/detective and a homo magi Meihui Lan. In some of her incarnations her father forbids her from practicing magic because of how her mother dies, but she does it anyways. Additionally, she is sometimes in a relationship with Jaime Reyes, Blue Beetle  
> \- 'Jinx' is a nod to a character in Teen Titans. I know her best from the 2000's cartoon show, she's a villain that the Titans face who much like Thirteen in Young Justice causes and influences bad luck.


	2. Unexpectedly Charmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Business as usual to Jaime Reyes. That was until a new face shows up. She's already charmed them before they really meet her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Jaime's/Blue Beetle's perspective of when Thirteen introduces herself. Dialogue is pretty similar/same as the previous chapter, but because this is from his perspective not everything is included.

It was like any other day. Since the incident with the Appelaxian Golem two years ago, Jaime Reyes aka Blue Beetle made sure to be attentive during debriefs and lessons like the one they are having. Even reviewing the files again, which Scarab approved as it will make him more tactically effective in future missions. Miss Martian was going over a past mission the OG (original team) went on. It was usually the ones The OG Team had gone on without league approval that were the most interesting. Most infamous being the origins of The Team, Cadmus and the time they had to fight the Starro-tech controlled Justice League.

It had gone on like any other day in The Watchtower with Miss Martian taking lead and Superboy interjecting every once in a while and answering some questions. The boy of steel also had taken charge of combat training, especially when Black Canary was unavailable. Their combat teacher had been taking a lot of hours to assist in setting up the Taos Center acting as a counselor and even teaching new ones.

The Team was in their super suits. Robin/Tim paying close attention to the lesson. Wonder Girl/Cassie right next to him, holding his hand. It was a surprise that both Tim and Cassie had a thing for each other and it had happened after Wally West’s death. He was happy for them as he and everyone else was sometimes annoyed by the couple’s public affection. Spoiler/Stephanie had the same level of concentration as her fellow bat-protege. Arrowette/Cissie was watching with a less intense level of interest but ever watchful. Static/Virgil was nearby but he was not as invested occasionally twitching, setting off small sparks of electricity. And right next to him Bart now Kid Flash was the prime epitome of ADHD. Whether it is because of ADHD or the fact he was a speedster, he occasionally tapped rapidly some part of his body. It was distracting. Since the speedster clung to him or found any excuse to do so even after The Reach, Jaime took it as his job to watch out for his futuristic friend. Sometimes Bart drove him nuts, but wouldn’t have his life any other way. In many ways he has his closest ‘hero’ friend to thank for that.

Something new was happening today. He heard the Zeta-tube announcements, but he was too engrossed in the lesson to care who had come. Scarab didn’t bother to make a comment about the new arrivals. It was when Zatanna, former member of The Team, called out to Miss M that pulled everyone out of their trance.

“M’gann!”

“Hi Zatanna.”

The two women began to talk to one another. It wasn’t strange for former members of the Team to drop by and say hello or even take part in the lesson. Case in point, Aquaman's appearance aka the former Aqualad Kaldur, but what made this visit different was the fact there was a girl about their age that came with Zatanna.

“Haven’t seen that girl before.” Cissie observed.

“Looks like we’re going to get a new team member.” Stephanie inferred.

“Yes! Another girl!” Cassie cheered.

“Really Cass?” Virgil drawled.

“What are the rest of us guys, chopped liver?” Jaime retorted.

“Hey, there are more guys on the Team than girls.” Cassie started.

“By one.” Tim added.

“And now it’s even.” She cheerfully added.

“You think she can do magic?” Bart asked, almost vibrating out of his seat. “It’s been a while since we had a magic user on the Team. I wonder what she can do?”

That was true. La’gann/Lagoon Boy had chosen to return to Atlantis about a year ago and continue his hero work underwater. Kaldur became the new Aquaman, with his predecessor focusing on his duties as king and even a dad. Jaime focused on the girl. She was about the same height as the other girls on the team. She had long brown hair tied back in a ponytail, bursts of freckles on her cheeks, brown eyes and a yellowish complexion probably indicating an Asian heritage. She was likely in her hero suit which is made of green cargo pants with a black belt, a dark grey long sleeve with thumb holes and over it a light gray crop top hoodie. Jaime notes there’s a ‘13’ in a circle emblazoned on her left upper arm of her shirt. As Jaime wondered what it could mean, Miss M's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

“Team, we have a new member who will be joining us today. She is Zatanna’s protege.” She announced like a high school teacher introducing a foreign exchange student which isn’t far off. M’gann became a school counselor at her Alma Mater, Happy Harbor High. She kindly smiled at the girl. “Why don’t you introduce yourself.”

The girl looked nervous, anyone would but she walked up and gave her introduction. “Hi everyone. I’m Thirteen.”

“You don’t look thirteen.” Virgil observed only to get elbowed by Cissie.

 _The Static is correct._ _The girl who calls herself ‘Thirteen’ is more than 13 earth years._

Jaime agreed. ‘Thirteen’ referred to something else. Maybe something to do with bad luck.

Despite the comment the girl remained unnerved and gave a wry smile. “No. I’m not 'thirteen' years old. I’m 'sixteen' in case you were wondering. My 'codename' is Thirteen.”

Jaime had to admit she was holding her own very well.

“Why 'Thirteen'?” Bart asked like an insatiably curious toddler.

Her smile widened. “Because I’m the bad guys’ unlucky number.”

Everyone laughed. Jaime snorted caught off guard, but also charmed by how Thirteen answered the question. He had the feeling that this girl was going to get along with them just fine. Heck, he might even like her.

_Illogical. Scarab finds such superstition in numbers untrustworthy._


	3. Introductions...However Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traci gets sync up with her teammates more than she thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so long to air the next chapter with other chapters that occur later that I personally think are very interesting, fun and moving.  
> Until then I hope you all like this chapter. I will hopefully air Jaime's pov tomorrow.

“How about we all take a break.” Miss Martian suggested, clapping her hands together. “I trust you all will help Thirteen feel welcomed.”

“No need to worry Miss M! We got it covered!” The muscled blonde interjected.

“Welcome to the Team Thirteen.” Robin greeted.

“Thank you.”

Kid Flash zoomed into view and asked. “So, if you’re Z’s new protege, then that means you can do magic, right?”

“Uh, yes.” Traci responded, taken back from his proximity.

“So what can you do?” Kid Flash continued. “Do you say your spells in backward-nese?”

“No. That’s something unique to Zatanna.” Traci answered, shaking her head. “Every magic user has their own way of activating their magic, I actually-”

“You can influence negative probabilities.” Robin answered and when he got some strange looks. He sighed then reiterated his point. “She can cause bad luck with her magic.”

“Cause bad luck?” The archer girl repeated the statement, dubious of its accuracy.

“Her codename is Thirteen and she did just say: ‘I’m the bad guys’ unlucky number.’” The blond in gray answered, her voice sounding breathy with the mask.

“How’s 13 an unlucky number?” Kid Flash asked.

Blue Beetle began to answer Kid Flash’s question, something about Friday the 13th when the boy who made the rude comment earlier approached her. He was rubbing the back of his head self consciously.

“Sorry about the rude comment I made.” He apologized

Traci smiled forgiving. “That’s alright. I doubt anyone would name themselves with a number unless they had a good reason.” The boy gave an understanding nod. “What’s yours?”

“Static.” He answered proudly, snapping his fingers. “I’ll put a shock to your system.”

“Catchy,” Traci giggled. “Did you just come up with it?” 

“Had it for a while, haven’t found a reason to use it until now.”

“Well I don’t need to ask about what your powers are.” Traci deduced. “You generate electricity. Like Black Lightning?”

Static shook his hand side to side. “Yes, but I’m more a living magnet as opposed to BL who’s more of a living battery.”

At her confusion, Static reached into his pocket and pulled out a bunch of small metal marbles in his hand. Traci watched as the marbled floated into the air in various patterns, covered in electricity. 

“I magnetize objects like these metal pellets by conducting and discharging electricity from my body.” Static explained placing them back in his pockets electrically. “I can shoot these at the baddies for a ranged attack and also fly on a metal disc through the same effect.” He posed as though he was on a surfboard or maybe a skateboard.

“That sounds awesome.” Traci mused. “I wish I could fly.”

“Couldn’t you though?” The muscular blonde asked. “I’ve seen Zee levitate.”

“I’m not at that level yet.” She would like to be able to move around more easily with her magic, someday. “Anyways what are the rest of your names? I recognize Robin, Kid Flash, and Blue Beetle.” Traci directed her gaze and next question to the muscular blonde. “Are you Wonder Woman's protege? Wonder Girl?”

The blonde smiled, pleased with Traci’s guess (perhaps more so with the fact she didn’t use ‘sidekick’). 

“Wonder Girl. Nice to meet you Thirteen.” She said, offering her hand to shake. 

Traci took it and winced at the other girl’s grip.

“Whoops, sorry about that.” She apologized quickly.

“I’m Spoiler.” The hooded girl waved.

“And I’m Arrowette.” The girl in red added. “Looking forward to working with you, Thirteen.”

“Crash!” Kid Flash exclaimed. “Now that we have introductions out of the way, let’s give Thirteen here the grand tour of The Watchtower.”

“Crash?” Traci said dubiously.

“Come on!” Kid Flash cheered, grabbing Traci’s hand and taking off.

“Slow down  _ hermano _ !” Blue Beetle reproached. “Not everyone runs as fast as you do!”

After a moment to recover and Kid Flash’s apology, they all proceeded to give a tour. Apparently before The Team no apprentice, protege, student or sidekick (which no one liked to be called) of the Justice League had access to the Watchtower. It had been a secret to not only the public, but them as well. Eventually The original/senior Team members had access to The Tower. After the original base, The Cave in Mount Justice got blown up, The Hall of Justice trashed and all the hard work done by The Team to fight off the Reach The Watchtower also became headquarters for The Team as well. Of all the places in the Watchtower Traci loved the grotto the best. It was full of life, alien life, despite part of the grotto dedicated to the unspoken fallen heroes: the previous Robin, Blue Beetle and Kid Flash along with a red-headed Atlantean girl. She noticed Kid Flash mournfully staring at his holographic predecessor. 

“I heard there were other non-human members of The Team.” Traci mentioned.

“Who else other than Miss M and Superboy?” Arrowette asked.

“Something about a giant wolf and a living ball like BB-8.”

“Wolf and Sphere, you mean?” Robin asked.

“They’re more like Superboy’s pets,” Static explained. “Although he could have come up with more creative names.”

“Like what?” Traci asked.

“Krypto for Wolf.”

“Isn’t that already taken?” Kid Flash asked.

“Plus, Sphere also goes by Super Cycle and transforms into the coolest bike ever when we need a lift.” Wonder Girl added.

“So crash!” Traci got some strange looks from everyone. “Am I using it wrong?”

“No way! You totally nailed it.” Kid Flash cheered and offered a hi-five. “Up top amigo.”

“ _ Amiga _ .” Blue Beetle corrected. “If you want to call a girl ‘friend’ it’s  _ amiga _ .”

“Either way, are you going to leave me hanging amiga?” Kid Flash asked, waving his ‘hanging’ hand.

Traci giggled at the speedster’s comment and accepted the hi-five.

“Well, then let’s get-woah!” Kid Flash tripped falling back.

“Huh? You okay Ki-ah!” Wonder Girl also tripped falling forward.

“What’s going on?” Static asked. “It’s not exactly strange for KF to trip, but Wonder Girl too?”

“My pellets fell out of my pouch-” Robin began, checking one of them on his utility belt. ”Wait there’s a tear in it.”

“My pocket’s stitching has been undone.” Static commented on checking out his own.

Traci looked at her hands. They were glowing their familiar indigo-violet. “I’m sorry. It’s my fault.”

“How is it your fault-” Arrowette began, but then realized the implication. “Oh.”

“It’s no biggie. On the bright side it’s only my pellets and Rob’s non-explosive ones.” Static used his powers to gather up his pellets, while Robin with the help of Spoiler and Wonder Girl who got back up picked up his own pellets. 

“You okay there Thirteen?” Blue Beetle asked. “You have that look.”

“Already I let out a bad luck wave.” 

“Well. It was interesting to see how your powers worked.” Static commented but not unsympathetic.

“It’s fine, nothing bad happened.  _ No preocupes _ . Everyone experiences bad luck.” Blue Beetle assured her.

“Some more than others.” Traci muttered.

“That’s the point with The Team. You learn to be a hero without drawing attention to yourself, so make all the mistakes you want.” Kid Flash enthused.

This time Traci smiled. The rest of her new teammates echoed the sentiment. It was overwhelming, but it was something she never thought she longed for people who would understand and not judge her for her magical accidents. 

The tour took a turn to a hanger and in it was a red ship. An aerodynamic one accented with black.

“This is the bioship.” Robin stated as he gestured.

“You have a spaceship?” Traci asked, eyes bulging.

“It’s actually Miss Martian’s, but we sometimes use it on missions.” Spoiler said.

“What’s it like on the inside? If it’s a bioship is it alive?”

“Kinda like the inside of the  _ Engager _ , but not with fluorescent movie lighting, something like the grotto.” Static described.

“The ship is supposedly ‘a girl’ and can shapeshift and camouflage like Miss M.” Wonder Girl added.

“So there’s always going to be the right number of seats for however many people are on board?”

“ _ Exactamente _ .” Blue Beetle confirmed.

“I believe the highest number of people it carried was about thirty or maybe fifty people at once. Team members and former Reach captives.” Robin elaborated.

“But why talk about it when we can give the new girl a ride! I mean that’s what the original Team did!” Kid Flash suggested enthusiastically.

“What does he mean?” She asked.

“Let’s get Miss Martian’s permission, it’s still her ship.” Robin said, proceeding to communicate with Miss M.

“I remember Tigress saying something about ‘kidnapping’ Zatanna to go on a non-League sanctioned mission.” Static added.

“Zatanna got ‘kidnapped’?” Traci exclaimed. She remembered something about her mentor’s first mission with the Team involving Red Tornado but nothing about kidnapping. She recalled details such as how adorkable the original Robin was, her first spell attempts and the massive grounding she got from Zatara. She also remembered a look the older magic user had every time someone mentioned Zatara or Dr. Fate.

“I wouldn’t say kidnapped.” Static amended. “Zatanna doesn’t seem the type to get gagged and tied up.”

“Actually,” Robin interjected. “She suggested to the original Team that they ‘kidnap her’ and that was before she joined the Team.”

“So are we going to ‘kidnap’ Thirteen?” Kid Flash asked coyly.

“You know she can hear you.” Arrowette pointed out.

“And she could easily make the rest of your day unluckier than tripping on spilled marbles.” Spoiler added.

“Or I could give Kid Flash the silent treatment and never talk to him again.” Traci posed.

Kid Flash over dramatically pretended to be stabbed in the heart. “Betrayed by my fellow trekkie! Blue can you believe it!”

“Oh no.” Blue Beetle deadpanned. “KF would not stand for it, I don’t know how long that would last with this guy’s persistence.”

Robin sighed exasperatedly at his teammates’ immaturity. “Miss M gave the okay, just a few laps around the Watchtower.”

Traci beamed. _ First time in space and now on a spaceship! How lucky is that?! _

“If you liked the view when you first arrived from the zeta-tube, you’ll love the view from the ship.” Blue Beetle shared and she came down from cloud nine.

“How do you know that?” Traci asked.

“Everyone has that reaction when they first enter the Watchtower.”

“True that.” Static agreed. “Come on Bioship’s crash.”

Traci loved it even more. It was like she was on the  _ Engager _ only more alien and even better. She rattled off question after question until she looked out the window.

“Taking a ‘selfie’ here does it no justice.” She commented.

“Then do me the honor of a selfie with a crash girl and fellow trekkie.” Kid Flash insisted zooming to her side. He stretched out his arm phone in hand and snapped several pics. Traci followed his lead. “You too hermano!” He gestured to Blue Beetle to partake in the selfie.

Blue Beetle rolled his eyes and joined in. It quickly evolved into a selfie photo session, some of the other team members photo bombing.

_Best. Day. Ever!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I decided to use the one-liner Static in "Static Shock" uses in his debut as a hero to his Dakota High classmates, in response to Thirteen's "I'm the bad guys' unlucky number."  
> \- According to the mini bio the show creators provide on the new female members of the Team, Traci is sarcastic, amicable, and is open minded(We don't see much of this but she easily jumps for joy before going through a boomtube in Outsiders episode 5 "Away Mission"). So I'm trying to follow this description.  
> \- A refresher for 'Zatanna's kidnapping' this happens in Season 1 "Humanity". The Team decides to go on their own mission to find the 'rogue' Red Tornado. Zatanna who as of then is not on the Team but isn't untrained exactly. They wonder what to do with their guest and Zatanna herself suggests they 'kidnap her'.  
> \- I felt Bart would definitely get on board with taking selfies, we don't see him do this in the show, but I don't expect him to do it 'obsessively' either, just on occasions like a 'new team mate'. Along with some semantics.


	4. Team Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime's POV of the previous chapter. Dialogue is ultimately the same with Scarab's moments.

Everyone gathered around Thirteen. She seemed to be versed enough about superheroes and easy to get along with. She appreciatively used ‘protege’ instead of ‘sidekick’ in identifying Cassie as Wonder Girl.

“How’s 13 an unlucky number?” Bart asked.

“Ever heard of ‘Friday the 13th’?” Jaime asked.

“Nope.”

He gave a summed up version of what happened on the day before Jesus died at his last supper and crucifixion. Bart nodded along. The younger boy was not into superstitions or religion in general, the idea being ‘so retro’ some parts cool and other parts lame. Jaime himself came from a ‘god-fearing’ family, his grandparents have the strongest faith in the holy man with various paraphernalia decorating their home in Mexico. Scarab found it all illogical not that he blamed it. Sometimes he found it funny how Scarab interpreted certain human customs, metaphors and the like only to find no tangible meaning to them. If anything it gave up knowing these customs meant something to its host, something about stabilizing biochemical signals or being good for his ‘mental health’.

Bart seemed to have sped off to take Thirteen on a tour after introductions.

“Slow down _ hermano _ !” He advised the speedster. “Not everyone runs as fast as you do.”

Something about how she reacted to all of the Watchtower’s features was fascinating. Kind of like how Bart reacts to a ‘retro’ novelty of his new present. She seemed to genuinely be fascinated by it all. Even making comments about how it resembled aspects of sci-fi shows, Space Trek 3016 being mentioned the most. 

_ Warning: I sense a spike in magical energy coming from the Thirteen. _

Before Jaime could ask what it meant, Bart for some reason tripped, he was promptly followed by Cassie.

“What’s going on?” Virgil asked. “It’s not exactly strange for KF to trip, but Wonder Girl too?”

“My pellets fell out of my pouch-” Tim said while checking one of them on his utility belt. ”Wait there’s a tear in it.”

“My pocket’s stitching has been undone.” Virgil commented on checking out his own.

_ So that’s what happened.  _ Jaime thought.

_ That is correct Jaime Reyes. The Thirteen caused this to happen. _

Something in Scarab’s tone sounded threatened. He is aware one of Scarab’s major weaknesses is magic, but it wasn’t so defensive around magic users like Laga’n and Kaldur. He had occasionally worked with Zatanna but Scarab wasn’t so wary. Maybe it was because Thirteen is still new to her powers.

“I’m sorry. It’s my fault.” He heard Thirteen say.

“How is it your fault-” Cissie began, but then realized the implication. “Oh.”

“It’s no biggie. On the bright side it’s only my pellets and Rob’s non-explosive ones.” Virgil used his powers to gather up his pellets, while Tim with the help of Stephanie and Cassie who got back up picked up his own pellets. He looked to Thirteen who seemed very distressed by her little incident.

“You okay there Thirteen?” Jaime asked. “You have that look.”

“Already I let out a bad luck wave.” She moaned.

“Well. It was interesting to see how your powers worked.” Virgil commented.

“It’s fine, nothing bad happened.  _ No preocupes _ . Everyone experiences bad luck.” Jaime assured her.

“Some more than others.” She muttered.

“That’s the point with The Team. You learn to be a hero without drawing attention to yourself, so make all the mistakes you want.” Bart enthused, having bound back up on his feet.

This made Thirteen smile. The rest of the group echoed the sentiment assuring their new teammate it’s alright. It was one of the best things about being a part of the Team. There other young heroes understand ‘the’ life and powers. He is grateful his peers forgave him for the double agent act from two years ago.

After witnessing Thirteen’s power, the next flank of the tour was to the hanger and for her to see one of their reliable modes of transport.

“This is the bioship.” Tim stated. 

He gestured to the red ship in the hanger.

“You have a spaceship?” Thirteen asked, eyes widened.

“It’s actually Miss Martian’s, but we sometimes use it on missions.” Stephanie explained.

“What’s it like on the inside? If it’s a bioship is it alive?”

“Kinda like the inside of the  _ Engager _ , but not with fluorescent movie lighting, like a space observatory vibe.” Virgil continued.

“The ship is supposedly ‘a girl’ and can shapeshift and camouflage like Miss M.” Cassie added.

For a brief moment a light bulb lit up over Thirteen’s head. “So there’s always going to be the right number of seats for however many people are on board?”

“ _ Exactamente _ .” Jaime commended.

“I believe the highest number of people it carried was about thirty or maybe fifty people at once. Team members and former Reach captives.” Tim elaborated.

“But why talk about it when we can give the new girl a ride!” Bart interrupted. “I mean that’s what the original Team did!”

Thirteen blinked in confusion. “What does he mean?”

“Let’s get Miss Martian’s permission, it’s still her ship.” Tim said, proceeding to communicate with Miss M.

“I remember Tigress saying something about ‘kidnapping’ Zatanna to go on a non-League sanctioned mission.” Virgil added.

“Zatanna got ‘kidnapped’?” Thirteen looked genuinely shocked. 

_ Who wouldn’t if you heard a phrase like that about your mentor?  _ Jaime thought.

“I wouldn’t say kidnapped.” Virgil clarified. “Zatanna doesn’t seem the type to get gagged and tied up.”

“Actually,” Tim interjected. “She suggested to the original Team that they kidnap her and that was before she joined the Team.”

“So are we going to ‘kidnap’ Thirteen?” Bart asked.

“You know she can hear you.” Cissie pointed out.

“And she could easily make the rest of your day unluckier than tripping on spilled marbles.” Stephanie added.

“Or I could give Kid Flash the silent treatment and never talk to him again.” Thirteen posed, smirking.

Bart over dramatically pretended to be stabbed in the heart.  _ Not this again.  _ “Betrayed by my fellow trekkie! Can you believe this Blue?!”

“Oh no,” Jaime remarked sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “KF would not stand for it, I don’t know how long that would last with this guy’s persistence.”

“Miss M gave the okay, just a few laps around the Watchtower.”

Thirteen beamed literally jumping with joy. He had to admit it was cute.

“If you liked the view when you first arrived from the zeta-tube, you’ll love the view from the ship.” Jaime shared. It seemed to knock Thirteen out of her trance.

“How do you know that?” Thirteen asked.

“Everyone has that reaction when they first enter the Watchtower.”

He had been brought up to the Watchtower once before the entire Team was given access. He was starstruck by the view even though it really wasn’t the time for it.

“True that.” Virgil agreed. “Come on Bioship’s crash.”

Like he predicted Thirteen was astonished by Bioship in all ‘her’ glory as well as the view of space. She began asking questions after question only to cease when she looked out the window.

“Taking a ‘selfie’ here does it no justice.” She commented stunned by the vastness and realness of space.

“Then do me the honor of a selfie with a crash girl and fellow trekkie.” Bart posed along with Thirteen. It was interesting to see how easily his fast friend from the future took to present trends. He gestured to Jaime. “You too hermano!”

Jaime rolled his eyes and joined in. The rest of the Team did as well, photo-bombing.

_ It is more tactically efficient if someone else took the pictures rather than the Kid Flash taking pictures while in the frame. _

_ It’s for fun and more convenient. Besides we have a new teammate. _ Jaime thought back.

Scarab had no further comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- In Blue Beetle comics Jaime's family and Jaime himself have some religious faith or belief in God, so I decided to add this information as he explains the unluckiness with '13'. I searched online and found that one of the reasons 13 is seen as unlucky has to do with Jesus' crucifixion.   
> \- The first time Jaime sets foot in the Watchtower during "Endgame". He shows Captain Atom among other heroes the Reach's parting gift. On the Ask Greg (Weissman) site he gives unused/deleted scenes for this episode and one of those scenes was Jaime being amazed from the live view of space from the Watchtower.  
> -


	5. Curiousity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traci learns the reason behind Blue Beetle's self-talks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of many chapters I had wanted to post. For the purpose of the next alternating POV Traci has yet to know the civilian names of her teammates or has given her civilian name. I have a feeling if the member is okay with it, they would have already given their name, especially during down times when there aren't any missions or during a break.

She was so glad to have joined the Team. Miss M and Superboy were great people to talk to mentioning their own experiences. Even tending to their younger members when they were distressed. She easily pegged Miss Martian as the mother of The Team or a big sister who takes on motherly duties. Superboy, while not as affectionate, was as patient with her, going over mission briefings and other past missions. Even answering questions that may not be so relevant.

She exchanged contacts with the younger member and joined their group chat.

She was grateful to have some girls to talk to about her powers and the whole hero gig. Spoiler and Arrowette had been a great help at combat practice. They didn’t have superpowers, but were effective fighters and gave her a few pointers. Robin as well even with some of the more brainier and puzzle aspects with hero-work. She admired Wonder Girl’s confidence in her powers and apparently Wonder Girl in turn thought her own powers were amazing. Static was pretty chill and liked discussing different applications of their powers. Kid Flash was full of energy and sometimes didn’t know boundaries, but she learned to like him and appreciate his optimism. It didn’t hurt that he was a fellow space trekkie. Although, she had to ask him several times to slow down when they both got heavy in debate over the latest updates and characters. Part of that also had to do with Blue Beetle who seemed to be the mellowest out of all the guys on the Team. 

Out of all of the members of the Team he was the most confusing. For some reason, Beetle had these random conversations with himself, often arguing about how a plasma blast or any method of violence is no way to solve a problem. The rest of the Team seemed awfully nonchalant about this and assured her that this was normal. They even insisted she’d ask him herself. She was somewhat hesitant to approach him after a magical misfire during a mission that resulted in his many self-conversations and a nearly endless apology session on her half.

When it was just the two of them in the Grotto, he told her about the Scarab having an alien AI he sums up as ‘Jiminy Cricket with a really bad attitude’ giving him advice on possible courses of actions, weapons anything to ensure his survival, well-being and success.

“What does Scarab sound like?” She asked.

“Huh?” Beetle expressed.

“How would you describe Scarab’s voice?” She clarified. “Does ‘it’ or ‘he’ sound like you?”

“Actually it uses my voice, only sounding more robotic.” He answered.

“Is it…,” Traci struggled to find the words.“... unnerving?”

Beetle gave her a look. It was a little hard to tell how he’s feeling with the faceplate on. “Why are you asking these questions?”

“Just curious.” Traci realized it sounded nosy, she then amended. “Am I being invasive? I’ll stop ask-”

“No...no...no!” He interrupted suddenly and rather actively. “No  _ bonita _ . I’m just surprised. Even after I revealed to The Team that the Scarab was alive and I talked to it. They didn’t ask as many questions or one’s like yours. Also you don’t seem disturbed by that.”

“I have bad luck inducing powers.” She posed, scoffing. “Who am I to be weirded out by a guy in a metal alien suit with a trigger-happy AI? Besides I think it’s great Scarab is ‘alive’. Almost like you have a ‘supercomputer’ in your brain.”

“I guess.” He reluctantly admitted. “But to answer your last question, at first it was unnerving when Scarab first attached to me and it took a while to adjust with Scarab’s voice in my head making a comment I don’t understand or trying to protect me with a plasma cannon when it’s not necessary.”

She nodded, then raised an eyebrow. “Does he always suggest the plasma cannon?”

Beetle scoffed. “Almost anything with explosions. It’s like its default.”

They shared a laugh.

“Any other questions?”

She was about to say ‘none for now’, but something else came to mind. “One more and it’s not about Scarab or even related to him.”

“Oh?”

She heard Beetle say it. It was definitely Spanish, like when he uses  _ hermano  _ and  _ ese _ with the guys. He even heard him call Wonder Girl  _ hermana _ occasionally.  _ Bonita _ sounded nice, maybe even a complement, but she wanted to be sure. 

“What does ‘Bonita’ mean and why did you call me that?” She asked.

“Uh...” Beetle was speechless. 

She pressed on. “Well?”

“It means…” Beetle avoided her gaze. “It means…” He’s taking an awfully long time translating a language he knows well. He lamely finishes.“‘girl’.”

While she wasn’t a detective like Robin or Spoiler, or her dad who had been one, she learned a thing or two from all of them. She could easily tell Beetle was lying. 

“Really?” 

She moved in closer looking him into his eyes to goad him into telling the truth. It looked like Beetle’s eyes were orange when really it was the lenses of his armor, covering his human eyes.  _ They seemed to be brown, but what shade of it? _ Just when it seemed like she was breaking through, the conversation was interrupted by the mission ringtones from their phones.

“We better get going.” Beetle excused heading toward the mission room.

Traci pouted, but she was going to find out one way or another.

“Until next time, _NiuNiu_ .” She said using her own ‘special word’. Beetle paused for a moment as she took the lead. She stopped and looked back at his side glance that she identified as talking to Scarab.

Beetle smirked. “Another thing Scarab can do is translate any language I hear from alien languages like Interlac to Earth languages like Mandarin Chinese. Not sure why you call me a ‘cow’ or ‘bull’.”

She did not know that. Then again it wasn’t so bad. Despite the face plate, Beetle made a funny face that was cute. 

“It’s a complement. Basically I think of you like a ‘bull’ big, strong and cute.” She clarified and gave a wry smile. “Guess Scarab can only translate the literal meaning of what you hear.”

Scarab appeared to have made some comment, that resulted in another smirk on Beetle’s face accompanied by a laugh.

“You basically annoyed Scarab.” He said. “I quote ‘Scarab is tempted to use the plasma cannon on the Thirteen, but wasting resources on a trivial matter such as that would be illogical and not tactically effective’.”

“Sorry about that.” She flushed.

“Don’t be.” Beetle said in good nature. “Anyways, we have a mission, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -According to Greg Weissman, Traci is half-chinese/asian. So it would not be surprising that she would use some Chinese in some circumstances. I don't know if she uses a specific dialect or type, but I went with Mandarin since it is one of the most commonly used Chinese.  
> \- I had basically googled for a site on Chinese nicknames. Out of all of them I had selected "bull"/NiuNiu which compares a man to a bull. I had picked it knowing it would through Scarab for a loop, but have a connotation that fits Jaime. I later realize that I read over 'energetic' in the definition which isn't a word I or anyone would use to describe Jaime who is often laid-back. For the sake of my work I am keeping it. Other options include: Dai Tou(for someone who is clumsy in a cute way) or Fo XiNan (a 'Buddhist guy', a guy who is okay with everything). The latter might be a better fit, but I don't thing that's always true for Jaime.  
> https://www.findnicknames.com/chinese-nicknames/


	6. Attraction?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime's POV of the previous chapter along with more Scarab conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next pair of alternating perspectives ready to go, but all chapters after that are not ready yet. So I may hold off from posting until further chapters are ready and work on something else. That is not to say I will not continue this. In the meantime enjoy Jaime's POV. Dialogue from the previous chapter is pretty much the same.

Since Thirteen joined The Team she was getting along with everyone just fine. Thirteen was crazy for Space Trek 3016 which his former teammate Beast Boy is the lead role in. Fortunately Bart was just as hooked if not more so. Jaime liked the show, although the ‘Clamulons’ as the major villain faction who happen to subtly resemble Black Manta were rather cheesy. He wondered if Gar noticed this as well or suggested it himself. Scarab constantly noted the lack of accuracy when ‘Tork’ fights in space.

_ The physics in the show are inaccurate. There should not be any sound made or heard in space. There is a lack of molecules in the air for sound to exist. _

“It’s television. Not everything in the show is going to follow reality.” He argued.

_ Art imitates life, Jaime Reyes. If the producers wish to do so, they should pay more attention to details. _

It was funny how the Scarab used a saying as an argument for this point. It made it seem more human, but Jaime had no qualm against it or the show. Thirteen’s amazement at any strange thing they encounter during the mission excites her was something to admire. Her warm brown eyes lit with wonder when she learned about different alien races and tech. Even some magic which is technically her area of expertise. She’s been getting better at using her magic. Scarab was still pissed off when she accidentally fired at them, especially because magic is one of Scarab’s weak points. It was not just wary of Thirteen because of her magic, but also the effect she has on Jaime. When he asked, Scarab had said she was a distraction.

_ Scarab noticed the biochemical fluxes in your body as a result of your interactions with the Thirteen, Jaime Reyes. They are clouding your judgement. _

“You okay  _ hermano _ ? You sound jealous.”

_ Scarab is a machine. My survival is dependent on my host’s well-being. I prioritize your health, Jaime Reyes. I do not get jealous _

“If you say so.”

* * *

He decided to clear the air and tell Thirteen about the Scarab who protested but acknowledged that it could not stop Jaime from doing so, not unless it wanted to violate their partnership. It became more apparent when she accidentally hit him with her magic and one of many conversations with Scarab of how violence is not the solution.

“I know you’re not a big fan of magic, but what’s your deal with Thirteen. She’s our teammate.”

_ The Thirteen is a hazard, Jaime Reyes. Her misfire nearly- _

“Enough. She’s still learning and so am I and so are the rest of us.”

_ Suggested tactic:- _

“There is no tactic for this. Don’t even suggest a plasma-”

“Beetle?” Jaime ceased arguing and faced a 'definitely' distraught Thirteen. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine just having a day.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright. We all screw up or make mistakes.”

“I’m really sorry!” She said bowing.

“Wow, easy there. We still completed the mission. Got more info on the whole meta-trafficking ring.”

“But-”

“Everyone’s made their fair share of mistakes on missions, even seasoned pros.”

It was then Miss Martian intervened and gave a telepathic message to him.

_ ‘I’ve got this. You did a good job recovering.’ _

_‘Thank you Miss M.’_ He returned.

* * *

When it was just the two of them in the Grotto, he brought it up.

“About those conversations I’ve been having to myself-” He began.

“Like the one about whether or not someone should be blown up by a plasma cannon?” Thirteen finished, taking a stab at some humor.

“Yes. They’re with The Scarab.” He pointed with his thumb to his back. “The thing on my back that gives me the armor, the weapons.”

“An alien AI?”

“Like Jiminy Cricket with a really bad attitude.” He summarized which resulted in Thirteen giggling. It was a lovely sound. “Gives me advice in cold logic like-”

“What does Scarab sound like?”

He blinked, stunned by the question. “Huh?” 

“How would you describe Scarab’s voice? Does ‘it’ or ‘he’ sound like you?”

“It uses my voice,” Jaime explained. “Only more robotic.”

“Is it…” Thirteen’s brows knit in thought. It was kinda cute. “Unnerving?”

Jaime blinked again. “Why are you asking these questions?”

After revealing Scarab was alive to The Team, they had asked him some questions, but none were like the ones Thirteen asked. And not with the same level of curiosity on her face.

“Just curious. Am I being invasive? I’ll stop...”

“No...no...no!” He really meant it. He wanted to hear her questions, her voice. He liked how despite referring to Scarab as an ‘it’ she was using ‘he’. “No  _ bonita _ . I’m just surprised. Even after I revealed to The Team that the Scarab is alive they didn’t ask as many questions or one’s like yours. Also you don’t seem disturbed by that.”

“I have bad luck inducing powers.” Thirteen scoffed. “Who am I to judge a guy in a metal alien suit with a trigger-happy AI?” 

Jaime heard Scarab say something about how his body temperature is increasing exponentially or something, but he wasn’t paying attention to it.

“Besides I think it’s great Scarab is ‘alive’. Almost like you have a ‘supercomputer’ in your brain or another conscientious however murderous he is.”

Jaime was grateful he still had his face plate on. He had a feeling he was red under his blue plating. “I guess.” He looked aside before continuing. “But to answer your last question, at first it was unnerving when Scarab first attached to me and it took a while to adjust with Scarab’s voice in my head making a comment I don’t understand or trying to protect me with a plasma cannon when it’s not necessary.”

“Does he always suggest the plasma cannon?”

“Almost anything with explosions. It’s like its default.”

They shared a laugh.

_ You are DISTRACTED, Jaime Reyes. Have the Thirteen cease asking pointless questions! _

“Any other questions?” He asked.

“One more and it’s not about Scarab or even related to him.” Thirteen said rather cheerfully.

“Oh?”

_ Do not answer it. _

“What does ‘bonita’ mean and why did you call me ‘bonita’?”

“Uh...” He didn’t mean to let it slip. 

He had used some Spanish when addressing his friends. Occasionally  _ hermana _ mainly with Wonder Girl/Cassie, like how he used  _ hermano _ with guys and sometimes  _ ese  _ when he’s in the mood. Somehow calling Thirteen  _ hermana _ didn’t fit. Not with her wonder and amusement at every sci-fi come reality. Not when she squealed with joy hearing something new about Space Trek 3016 or even Beast Boy. Not with that sparkle in her eyes especially when she looks at him like that. 

“Well?” She prompted.

“It means…it means…” He wasn’t sure how she was going to react. He sighed and lamely finished “‘girl’.”

_ Liar.  _

“Really?” She didn’t seem to believe it.

Jaime mentally nudged Scarab for help.

_ Do not ask me for help, Jaime Reyes. You are on your own. _

He was spared by the mission ringtones from their phones.

“We better get going.” He excused.

“Until next time,  _ niuniu _ .” She teased.

Niuniu? It sounded like Chinese or some Eastern Asian language.

_ Translating from Mandarin Chinese. Translation: cow or bull. Meaning is irrelevant. _

More like figurative.

“Another thing Scarab can do is translate any language I hear from alien languages like Interlac to Earth languages like Chinese.” He saw Thirteen stopped midway as though she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar. “Not sure why you call me a ‘cow’ or ‘bull’.”

“It’s a complement. Basically I think of you like a ‘bull’, big, strong and cute.” She explained coyly and Jaime could feel butterflies in his stomach. Although he imagined that they were beetles instead. “Guess Scarab can only translate the literal meaning of what you hear.”

He gave Scarab a mental nudge: 'How do you feel about that  _ hermano?' _

_ Scarab is tempted to use the plasma cannon on the Thirteen, but wasting resources on a trivial matter such as that would be illogical and not tactically effective. _

“You basically annoyed Scarab.” He relayed Scarab’s thoughts to her.

As he did that, he came to an epiphany. It was a complement. Thirteen thinks he is like a bull: big, strong and cute. She thinks he’s-

_ The mission Jaime Reyes. Blue Beetle is needed. Reflect on your sexual attraction later. _

“Sorry about that.” She flushed.

“Don’t be.” He said in good nature. “Anyways, we have a mission, let’s go.”

Sexual attraction?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I am not sure of how Jaime introduces Scarab when someone new joins the squad. I'd imagine he let the new members get used to the Team and then tell them or if they are weirded out by his 'self-conversations or if they end up asking he'll tell them. I could compare it to 'coming out of the closet' (not strictly lgbtq+), but in the end it's up to Jaime to decide how he does this.  
> \- There is no hard evidence on how Scarab feels about Traci. Myself and another writer missmartian369 believe Scarab is a little jealous and extra-protective. Reasons could include the fact that she uses magic and reasons the fact that she has yet to master is further supports this or Scarab is not used to 'sharing' Jaime with a potential lover. It could also be misinterpreting biochemical signals related to 'attraction'. Or more simply Scarab in completely unfamiliar with human attraction.


	7. Comic Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just browsing around when some jerk tries to take your prize. Fortunately someone steps in and that someone is someone you know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is another hopefully interesting chapter to this work. With school (at least for me) starting up tomorrow and soon, I figured it would be appropriate to post this (along with the alternate pov tomorrow) today. It kind gives the vibe of meeting new people much like what the beginning of school can feel like for some people. A bit more progress on future chapters, but definitely not enough to simply post bi-weekly.   
> I hope you guys enjoy this and have a safe and great beginning of the school year however remote or in-person it may be!

Traci was in her favorite pop culture store in the Metropolis Mall,  _ Hobby Lot _ . She main focus was a figurine of Tork from  _ Space Trek 3016 _ , but she was also willing to see what else was there. She failed to find one, so she decided to peruse the comic book section. While looking around one particular comic caught her eye. It was a rare limited edition of  _ The Wild Wondering of Wily Faux _ . She recognized the art style it was by one of her favorite artists, Mike El. She picked it up and gingerly flipped through it going through page by page. The images were detailed and good quality, so she decided to purchase it. Just as she was about to head to the register someone called her. It wasn’t someone she knew.

“Hey!” Traci turned to face the owner of the voice. Something about him screamed entitled jerkface. “I have had my eye on that comic since yesterday!”

“So?” Traci shrugged. She had a bad feeling about this.

“So, it’s mine!”

“If it’s yours, then why is it still on the shelf with a price tag?” She pointed to the sticker and shelf to make a point.

“You just glimpsed it, why are you buying it?”

“I took a peek and thought it was good. So I’m buying it. Is it against the law or something?”

“Why don’t you stick to your shojo manga, girlie? And leave the good stuff for a real ‘fan’.”

Traci was seething in anger.  _ How misogynistic can you get? And ‘girlie’? Really?  _ She had a few encounters with jerks, snobs and elitists like the one before her. She had used her powers before, but wanting to be the better person decided not to. Anyways this guy was even worth it.

“I’ll have you know-” She began wanting to sick her comic book knowledge, but apparently the jerk wouldn’t have it.

“I don’t care!” He reached out to grab it, when the arm of another guy stopped him. She could on see his back. He was wearing some kind of hoodie and had light brown skin.

“What do you think you’re doing _ ese _ ?” The new guy asked. He sounded familiar.

“Taking what’s mine. I saw it first.” The jerk reclaimed his hand from the new guy, nursing it.

“And when was that?” He posed.

“Doesn’t matter!”

She couldn’t see the front of the new guy, but judging from his posture and stillness of his body, he was rolling his eyes.

“If it’s yours then why was it still on the shelf? Where, it could be taken by anyone? With equal access.”

“I couldn’t reserve it.”  _ That was pathetic. _

“Of course you couldn’t. This is a specialty store, not a library.” The new guy continued echoing her sentiments. “In fact if you claimed to have seen it, way before she saw it, then you should have bought it then.” 

“Well...”

Fessed up, the new guy for a moment placed his hand on his face. “Look dude I get it. But what you were doing, insulting someone who just happened to like some of the same things you like, is not worth the trouble.”

“And what do you know?” The jerk countered. He also had a point, for all she knew the new guy wanted to be a hero so he could get the comic from her.

“I was also looking for that comic and saw just another person who happens to love comics, read the beginning of something that caught her eye. She liked it and decided to buy it like anyone else.” The new guy sounded honest and familiar.  _ Think Traci _ .

“She probably thinks the pictures are pretty to look at and doesn’t care about its history.”

Traci had enough of the elitist attitude and intervened. “She thinks the pictures are gritty, bloody, gorey which is fit for an adventure-thriller comic. It is well drawn via an _Artist 1600_ in digital watercolor. I happen to be familiar with Mike El and am a proud owner of his silver age series, his favorite brainchild,  _ Paladjinn _ .”

“That’s correct.” The jerk admitted, dumbfounded.

“I think we’re done here.” She huffed and dramatically turned away.

Traci walked off with the soon-to-be-hers comic with the mystery guy following her. She was a little wary of him. He wanted the comic too and for all she knows he’ll try to take it.

“Thanks for helping me out there. I appreciate it, but that doesn’t mean I am giving the comic to you as a reward.” She stated.

“Whether or not I helped I have a feeling you would have handled it well on your own  _ bonita _ .”

Traci froze. There was only one person who called her ‘bonita’. She turned to ID whoever he was. The guy was about a head or so taller than her. He had short black hair, brown eyes and light brown skin. He was broad chested and was wearing completely normal plain clothes, nothing special, just a gray zip-up hoodie over a white shirt, jeans and blue trainers. 

She raised the brim of her cap and squinted at the other boy. “Do I know you?”

“I believe you’re the bad guy’s unlucky number,  _ bonita _ .” The boy answered, then smirked. “You called me a ‘niuniu’ which is Mandarin for cow or bull and it meant you think I’m handsome, strong and cute.”

She flushed. This was definitely someone he knew. Although she regretted explaining what ‘niuniu’ meant having heard her explanation back at her. She laughed off her fluster then smiled. “You’re-”

Beetle put a finger to his mouth. “The Reach may have outed me, but I would prefer not to go by my codename in public.” He extended his hand out. “Jaime. Jaime Reyes.”

Traci returned the gesture, grabbing his hand and shaking it. It was calloused and muscled. She had a feeling Jaime had done some kind strength demanding job. “Nice to meet you Jaime. My name’s Traci. Traci Thurston.”

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you Traci.” She gradually released her grip, not really wanting to let go. She was about to make a comment only to be interrupted.

“Yo Jaime!” Another familiar voice called. She saw a dark-skinned male who looked strikingly familiar. He had clothing that was very familiar. The only differences were that he was wearing a black pull-over hoodie with a blank front along with a black cap. He walked up to them holding a box with some action figure in it in one hand. 

“Dude, check this out.” He shoved the box in Jaime’s view. Then he caught sight of Traci and it was then she recognized him. “Hey-” He hesitated taking a moment to think before posing a question. “Do you know someone who goes by a number but the number doesn’t mean how old they are?”

“I might.” Traci smiled slyly and returned. “If you happen to know a guy who can put a spark in anyone’s system?”

The boy sighed in relief. “I do indeed.” He winked.

Jaime rolled his eyes while still holding the box. “Virgil, Traci Thurston. Traci, Virgil Hawkins.”

“Nice to meet you Ms. Traci.” Virgil offered his hand and Traci took it.

“Pleasure to meet you Mr. Virgil.”

It felt a little strange to meet her teammates in civvies like this and to learn their names like this. At least it wasn’t boring.

“I have something I want to buy.” She gestured to the comic. “If you guys still need time to look through and buy something, I’ll check out and wait out by the front of the store.”

“Okay.” Virgil agreed.

“ _ No problema _ .” Jaime answered.

Traci walked to the register to purchase her prize and hoped to get to know her teammates better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I feel like I could have probably created a 'better' jerk, but this is the best I could come up with.   
> \- Taking a page out of the many time I've worked with CF (ClockworkFirefly) the comic in question is a made up along with the author, his other work and the digital art tool. The name I came up with is a nod to a famous comic book writer(among other occupations/titles) Stan Lee, an iconic figure for the Marvel-verse.(Or rather pen-name creation) The number (1600) was just a nod to the '16' gag.  
> \- They would also have to be discreet about their hero lives as they're probably careful not to talk about it in public. Or talk about it cryptically.


	8. Comic Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who says you aren't a hero without the mask? Just happen to be in the right place at the right time to help a no-so-stranger-stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Jaime's pov of the previous scene. A few easter eggs here and there, but hope you all enjoy it.

Jaime was just having a normal day with his friends at the Metropolis Mall. He had met up with Virgil, Bart and Ed at the front entrance, then they broke off. Bart went to the  _ Rebound _ shoe store to get a new pair of running shoes with Ed accompanying him, while he and Virgil were at a pop culture store,  _ Hobby Lot _ . He saw online that this store had a copy of a comic he had been wanting to add to his collection, the special edition of  _ The Wild Wanderings of Wily Faux _ . There were only so many of them. He caught sight of it while walking through the comic section when a girl with long brown hair wearing a pink cap, a black shirt with sleeves rolled above her elbow fastened by a strap, jeans and orange trainers, picked it up and gingerly flipped through it. As desperate as he was, he wasn’t the type of guy to try and take it. He continued to observe to see if maybe the girl was going to keep it or not. There was something familiar about her. The girl had a sandy skin, a burst of freckles on each cheek, and familiar warm brown eyes. 

_ The girl reading the comic is someone you know, Jaime Reyes. _

“Who?” He whispered.

_ I cannot do everything for you. Figure it out. _

Jaime figured Scarab already knew who she was or was still pissed about something he did. The girl’s posture and the shape of her face… It’s Thirteen.

Scarab gave an annoyed sound of confirmation, but Jaime ignored it. He was thinking of going up to her to say 'hi', when some guy approached her and judging by his body language was not in a good mood.

Not only did he sound rude and entitled, but also sexist. How lame is that? He knew Thirteen could handle her own, but when the jerk reached out toward her, Jaime jumped into action catching the guy’s arm and stepping between them.

“What do you think you’re doing  _ ese _ ?” He asked, keeping his voice calm.

“Taking what’s mine. I saw it first.” The jerk countered.

“And when was that?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Doesn’t matter!”

Jaime rolled his eyes.

“If it’s yours then why was it still on the shelf? Where could it be taken by anyone? With equal access.” He stated matter of factly.

“I couldn’t reserve it.” Really?

“Of course you couldn’t.” Jaime reasoned. “This is a specialty store, not a library. In fact if you claimed to have seen it, before she did, then you should have bought it then.” 

“Well...”

Fessed up, Jaime placed his hand on his face. He empathized, but that didn’t justify the jerk’s actions. And not just because he happened to like the girl he was defending. “Look pal I get it. But what you were doing, insulting a someone who just happened to like some of the same things other you like, is not worth the trouble.”

“And what do you know?” The jerk countered.

“I was also looking for that comic and saw just another person who happens to love comics, read the beginning of something that caught her eye. She liked it and decided to buy it, like anyone else would.” Jaime truly meant it. Thirteen knew what she knew and wasn’t ashamed of it. He had better sci-fi fantasy conversations with her than the other guys who were fanatics.

“She probably thinks the pictures are pretty to look at and...” How misogynistic can this guy get?

He was about to tell him off, when Thirteen interjected. “She thinks the pictures are gritty, bloody, gorey which is fit for an adventure-thriller comic. It is well drawn via an Artist 1600 in digital watercolor. I happen to be familiar with Mike El and am a proud owner of his silver age series of his favorite brainchild,  _ Paladjinn _ .”

Jaime wasn’t surprised she knew it, but by how she communicated it. She’s amazing.

“That’s correct.” The idiot admitted.

“I think we’re done here.” Thirteen turned dramatically and walked away.

Jaime gave a one last glare and followed her as she walked off.

“Thanks for helping me out there. I appreciate it, but that doesn’t mean I am giving the comic to you as a reward.” Thirteen said.

Jaime understood well enough. Besides, he isn’t going to fight to the death over a comic. “Whether or not I helped I have a feeling you would have handled it well on your own  _ bonita _ .”

Thirteen froze on the spot and turned to face him. She did a once over from her facial expressions she recognized him, but didn’t quite believe it.

She raised the brim of her cap and squinted at him as though that could trigger a memory. “Do I know you?”

“I know you’re the bad guy’s unlucky number, _ bonita _ .” He answered, smiling at his next hint. “You called me a ‘niuniu’ which is Mandarin for cow or bull and it meant you think I’m handsome, strong and cute like a bull.”

She flushed. Jaime smirked, biting his bottom lip trying not to laugh. It was understandable that she would not recognize him outside his beetle suit. He didn’t recognize himself when he first gazed at his armored reflection. He was wondering if he said too much. He relaxed when he heard her laugh, then she smiled at him. 

“You’re-”

Jaime put a finger to his mouth. He was fortunate as a civilian that he wasn't recognizable as Blue Beetle in public, but he was still cautious. 

“The Reach may have outed me, but I would prefer not to go by my codename in public.” He extended his hand out to give a proper introduction. “Jaime. Jaime Reyes.”

Thirteen returned the gesture, grabbing his hand and shaking it. Her hand was smaller and thinner compared to his own, but he could still feel there was strength in that hand and even a little tingling sensation. He wondered if all magic users have that.

“Nice to meet you Jaime. My name’s Traci. Traci Thurston.”

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you Traci.” He didn’t want to let go, but Traci slipped her hand out and was about to make a comment.

“Yo Jaime!” He heard Virgil call for him. Traci turned her head in the direction of Virgil’s voice and recognized him. He walked up to them holding a box in his hand. “Dude, check this out.” He shoved the box in his face. It was a Blue Beetle action figure, one of the previous Blue Beetles, Ted Kord. Jaime had wondered what it would have been like to be mentored by him several times in the past. Out of everyone on the Team he was the only one without a mentor hero. He wasn’t a sidekick, protege or apprentice to any hero. The older and senior Team members tried to make up for it, offering any advice they can and making sure he got help. He had no complaints about that, but he still wondered.

“Do you know someone who goes by a number but the number doesn’t mean how old she is?” He heard Virgil pose in an attempt to get an answer without blowing their secret identities.

“I might.” Traci answered slyly. He bet she was smirking. “If you happen to know a guy who can put a shock in anyone’s system?”

He heard Virgil sigh with relief. “I do indeed.”

Jaime rolled his eyes and decided to act as the middleman. “Virgil, Traci Thurston.” He made eye contact with Virgil then gestured to Traci and did the same with Traci to Virgil.

After a proper introduction and Traci agreeing to giving them time to gather their bearings, she broke off to purchase her comic. Virgil directed him to a corner for some reason.

“I see Miss Thurston got the comic you were looking for.”

“She claimed it before I did and some jerk tried to take it from her.”

“What happened?”

“Nothing crazy. Just told him off and Traci left the  _ ese _ dumbfounded with her geek knowledge.”

Virgil let out a low whistle. “That’s impressive. And nice job super hero!” The electromagnetic hero gave him a thumbs up and a smile. The annoying one that said ‘I know something you don’t’.

“Why are you smiling?” Jaime inquired.

“No reason.” Virgil shrugged. “It’s just you and the new girl have been playing nice together in the Tower.”

“And?”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “And you saved her-”

“Helped.” Jaime immediately corrected. “She could have handled that jerk on her own and she delivered the final blow to shut the  _ ese _ up.”

“Well,” Virgil continued. “Either way you involved yourself for a reason and now that the two of you meet face-to-non armored face, I think it is the beginning of somethin’ new.”

“Somethin’ meaning?”

“Ah, no. I’m not going to tell you.” Virgil still had that annoying smile on his face, but quickly changed the topic. “You thinking of getting that?”

Jaime returned his gaze back to the figure. It was two years ago he wondered what it would be like to have Ted Kord as his mentor, the previous Blue Beetle. For two years, he managed well on his own, working with Scarab. The League who offered guidance to him and other young heroes. Senior Team members who had guided him and taught him the ropes of heroism. His friends from his school to his ‘hero’ friends who would fight with him and for him as he would. And his family who supported him and was always there for him. He didn’t need Ted Kord or to wonder what it would have been like to have him as one, but that didn’t mean he shouldn’t buy his figurine.

“It’s not a bad price and the figure is still in its packaging.” Jaime reasoned. “Besides I could use a little Blue Beetle in my room.” He had a feeling it would be on Milagro’s radar whenever she went into his room scavenging. He blamed Bart for her increased levels of it.

Virgil scoffed. “You’re so corny.”

“What about you Virg? Anything good?”

Virgil pulled a zip up hoodie that had the same design as the supersuit of his mentor.

“And you say I’m so corny.” 

The two boys shared a good nature laugh elbowing one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Ed seemed to be well acquainted with the Team from season 3. You can assume that he still has guest access through the zeta-tubes (which is head cannon to me) or maybe he teleported across the US to Metropolis. The shoe store's name is also made up and a nod to 'Reebok'.  
> \- It would seem more symbolic that Jaime didn't by the figurine of Ted Kord, but I felt he would for geeky purposes versus sentimentality. Much like Virgil and his Black Lightning hoodie.  
> \- It's head cannon to me that Bart is very familiar with Jaime's folks and his little sister, Milagro, sees bart as her favorite among her brother's friends. Thus she adapts 'scavenging' as a display of affection and something to driver her brother nuts.


	9. Join the Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traci gets familiar with the civilian side of some of her teammates. It's obvious to all except the 'central-yet-to-be' pair or rather they aren't ready to recognize their connection as anything beyond friendship.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No guarantee that the next chapter will be up soon, but hopefully it will be worthwhile. I had this one pretty much prepped and ready. The next few will definitely take a while, but look forward to them.

After making their purchases, the three of them found a place to take a seat and talk. Traci learned that they came here with two other guys.

“Robin and Kid Flash?” She guessed.

“One of those is right.” Jaime teased.

“Kid Flash.” She stated. 

”You’ll know right away trust me.” Jaime smiled.

“The other is a pal of mine, we go back.” Virgil said.

“Two years.” Jaime corrected. “You know the guy for two years.”

“So do you.” Virgil added.

“When someone says ‘we go back’ it usually means more than two years, like preschool or some other school days.”

_ The Virgil did not use a specific time frame with that phrase. Therefore, it is satisfactory. _

“I’m just saying so people don’t get the wrong idea.”

“And what would that be?” Virgil asked unaware that the statement was meant for Scarab.

“Just keeping you honest  _ hermano _ .” Jaime answered Virgil directly.

“Speaking of honesty,” Traci began directing her statement to Jaime. “You said you were also after the comic.”

Jaime blinked. “Yes. But I mean what I said earlier.”

“You can borrow it first if you want.” Traci pulled out the comic and extended it to Jaime.

Jaime put a hand up as a guard. “I already have all of the main series. It’s fine.”

“You helped me.” Traci insisted.

“I meddled when I didn’t need to.” Jaime countered.

“Isn't that heroism at its core?” Traci smirked.

“It’s nothing.”

“Should I leave you two lovebirds alone?” Virgil joked as he watched the verbal ping-pong match between the two.

Both Traci and Jaime turned scarlet and synchronously directed their look and statement at their unfortunate companion. “We’re not lovebirds!”

“Right.” Virgil muttered something under his breath before continuing. “It’s time we meet up with the rest of the guys at the food court. You want to come with us Trac?”

* * *

The three walked to the food court like normal teenagers. Nothing out of sort. They talked a bit more about their private life compared to on the Tower. (Jaime worked part-time at his father’s garage, Virgil sometimes volunteered at the Center his dad works at, and Traci had a pet iguana named Leroy.) Traci asked who to look for and all she got was "you’ll know right away" from both boys. She wondered if they were teasing her, but as soon as she saw a mound of food on a table occupied by two guys about her age, she knew.

“Virgil.” An accented voice said. It sounded Spanish, but not quite the same as Jaime.

The guy who had an unusual hairstyle and not consuming the food, (well not as much) waved to them. The other one who was eating caught sight of them quickly finished whatever he was eating, wolfing down a burger in two bites, then ran over to them rather quickly. Quicker than a normal person. In her view was a boy with mahogany hair and green eyes. He gave her a once over, posing like an animated ‘Thinker’ and then smiled, making a snapping motion like he cracked a mystery.

“Ha, I know who you are-” The boy began to deduce only for Jaime glared at the energetic boy, who took the hint.

“So do I. I know you’re one of the crash-est guys I know.” She later added whispering it in his ear. ”And the fastest.”

“Name’s Bart. Bart Allen.” Bart extended his hand, a clean one. “Nice to meet you Miss-?”

“Traci Thurston.” Traci accepted the hand.

“Nice to meet you, Miss Traci Thurston.” Bart used his hold and brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

“Dude.” Virgil said.

Jaime was shaking his head as though Bart was his annoying little brother he had no choice but to look out for.

Traci giggled, withdrawing her hand. “Careful Bart, you don’t want to give people the wrong impression.”

“Right-o, my fellow trekkie.” Bart nudged her good-naturedly.

“No one says ‘right-o’ anymore Bart.” Virgil mentioned.

“Well I did.” The speedster piped up. “As much as I’d like to hear more about this lovely encounter, I have two more burgers each with a large side of fries and large shakes to go through and you have to meet Ed. He’s-”

“At normal human speed.” Jaime reproached.

“You’re no fun.” Bart pouted and walked back with them. He plopped himself back in his original seat and proceeded to eat his next burger.

“Still don’t get the secret ID thing.” He admitted to the other boy.

“Then it wouldn’t be a secret.” The boy responded.

“Smart mouth.” Bart muttered.

“Says the guy talking with his mouth full.”

Virgil sat himself next to the unfamiliar boy, while Jaime gestured to the next available seat for Traci to take. As she did, he grabbed a vacant seat from a nearby table and sat down.

“Who’s your friend?” The unknown boy asked.

“The new girl I told you about.” Virgil answered.

“Traci, Traci Thurston.” Traci offered her hand to Virgil’s friend.

“Eduardo Dorado.” He answered, shaking her hand. “But my friends call me Ed.”

“You left out the Jr. part.” Bart whispered not so discreetly.

“You don’t say, Bartholomew.” Ed deadpanned.

“Does that mean I’m your friend?” Traci asked.

Ed chuckled. “Any friend of Virgil’s is a friend of mine.”

“Crash.” Traci said getting an approving nod from Bart. “So Ed what do you do?”

“I’m going to be a peer counselor for the meta-teens who will live there or come during group therapy sessions. Help them get used to their powers and make them feel less like freaks.”

“Did you feel like a freak when you got your powers?” Traci inquired.

All the guys stared at her wide-eyed. Bart stopped midway in biting his last burger.

“Wouldn’t you?” He posed.

“I was born with magic. So I already knew I had powers. It was when weird things were happening around me and I was judged for it that I felt like a freak.”

Ed nodded empathetically. “I didn’t want my powers and it didn’t help that they were related to what my dad had been researching on.” He took a sip of his drink. “In fact, I wanted to get rid of them and hoped that someday they would disappear.”

“And now?” Traci asked.

“I have no reason to pretend they didn’t exist or will go away, not anymore.”

“But you don’t want to be a hero.”

“Don’t really see myself as one. Not when all I could do is teleport.”

“You can teleport?” Traci beamed. “How? Can you only teleport to places you already have been? Does it work like a zeta beam?”

The other guys eased and some of them were amused.

“I need to see where I want to teleport. I can only teleport along sightlines, although I had teleported without needing to directly see." Ed explained. "And I can teleport with one passenger.”

“Without pain?” Virgil asked.

“It’s minor now.” Ed replied.

“That’s cool.” Traci said, elated.

“So you’re a _ la maga _ , a magician?”

“You could say that.” 

“So tell us the deets,” Bart asked. “What happened?”

Traci mainly retold what happened. When she got to the part where Jaime intercepted the jerk, Bart smirked in Jaime’s direction.

“Oh that reminds me, I should-” Traci began.

“No!” Jaime interjected. “No, that would not be-” 

”Scarab sure seems awfully chatty when Traci’s around, eh Jaime?” Virgil commented.

“I should pay you back.” She continued.

“You were the one who got that jerk to shut up. There’s no need.” Jaime countered not paying Virgil any mind or any of the inquisitives looks on the rest of the groups faces, except Traci's.

Traci frowned. “You wouldn’t take the comic, so how about I treat you instead?”

“It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Then why are you arguing back?” Virgil asked.

“It is to me. I should return the favor.” Traci continued ignoring Virgil’s question.

“It seems fair, ‘sides she’s pretty stubborn, like you hermano.” Bart argued.

“Heroes don’t do good things for favors.”

“Oh, now you admit it.” Virgil remarked.

“Well too bad. I’m returning it,  _ Niuniu _ .”

Jaime almost fell out of his seat.

“Niuniu?” All the guys repeated.

“Really  _ bonita _ .”

Traci flushed red and her right eyebrow twitched. 

“Really.” She smiled darkly.

Soon an argument erupted between the two. Virgil and Bart watched as verbal phrases were thrown between the two.

“Okay, that’s enough.” Ed intervened. “Jaime, why do you not want Traci to return the favor for helping her earlier?”

“I meant what I said. Also it was just a comic book.” He answered

“The one you were looking for and had wanted.” Virgil added.

“And you helped defend her rather than steal it or ask for it.” Bart reinforced. “Even refusing to.”

“I can’t believe this.” Jaime muttered, leaning back in his chair. 

“Traci, why do you want to return the favor?” Ed asked.

“He helped me and I don’t like having unpaid debts.” Traci affirmed.

Just before Jaime even came up with an argument he was stopped by Ed.

“Okay, how about this?” Ed suggested. “Jaime often orders the same thing here every time we hang out. Figure out what it is and you can treat him.”

“Ummmm. Can I get a say here.” Jaime protested, but was ignored.

“But what’s the catch?” Traci asked.

“You can ask each of us one yes or no question.” Ed continued.

“That’s it?” 

“That’s it.” Ed affirmed.

“Sounds fair.” Traci smiled.

“Alright, I guess.” Jaime relented.

Traci peered around at all the possible eateries. After a few minutes, she came to a possible answer.

She posed her first question to Bart. “Bart, is what Jaime usually orders related to the snacks you ‘scavenge’?”

“Yes, much more related than you think. In fact, it’s the first thing I ‘scavenged’ from his locker.” Bart answered jovially.

“Dude.” Jaime protested.

“Virgil, is what Jaime orders exclusive to this mall?” Traci continued.

“Why, yes Detective Thirteen. It is.” Virgil answered much like a lady in a film noir.

Jaime gave Virgil a side glare. Virgil gave the other boy a shit-eating grin.

“Ed, does Jaime like spicy foods?”

Ed chuckled. “I can’t officially say yes, but I have seen him prefer spicy flavors over other options.”

It took thirteen seconds.

“Jaime.” Traci posed. “Is it 5-alarm Chicken Whizzes?”

“That’s right,” Jaime answered, blinking. “How?”

“I have my ways.” She winked. “I’ll be back.”

She got out of her chair and went to the Chicken Whizzee counter. Just before she left the table, she sneaked behind Ed and whispered a question to him.

“Quick question: why would someone tell someone else ‘bonita’ means ‘girl’?”

Ed looked to Jaime and back at Traci. “It’s not my business to say why, but when someone calls a girl ‘ _ bonita _ ’ it usually means they think she’s pretty.” He whispered back.

Traci pursed her lips for a bit. “Thank you.”

She resumed her walk to the counter.

“Ed, what did she ask you?” Jaime asked cautiously.

“Not my business to say.” Ed retorted, crossing his arms.

“Although, I don’t think you need to.” Virgil gave Jaime the ‘look’ and elbowed him. “Right Niuniu?”

“What’s Niuniu?” Bart asked.

“It’s just a nickname.” Jaime answered.

“In another language.” Bart poked his friend in emphasis.

“And you have one for her.” Virgil stated.

“So.” Jaime shrugged.

“I know enough Spanish that ‘bonita’ does not mean the same thing as amiga or hermana.” Bart elaborated.

“That doesn’t mean anything.” Jaime tried to deny.

“You’re stalling.” Virgil observed.

“I’m not.” 

“You’re denying it.” Bart said.

“You guys are getting nosy.” 

“You know they aren’t going to stop Jaime.” Ed advised. “But I’m not helping you either.”

“What?”

“You like her.” Virgil stated.

“So does everyone on the Team.”

“You like her, like her.” Virgil corrected. “You’re interested in her romantically.”

Jaime spluttered. “And how would you know?”

“I’ve seen enough rom-com sitcoms to know that.” 

“Here you go.” Traci announced placing the basket of Chicken Whizzies in front of him.

Jaime stared at the basket. He grabbed one piece and offered it to Traci.

“Try it.” He prompted.

“I ordered it for you, _ Niuniu _ .” Traci countered as she sat down.

“And I will eat it," Jaime affirmed gently, as though he was teaching an impatient kid how to do basic math. "But only until you try it.” 

Virgil let out a low whistle.

“Can’t take the heat?” Jaime challenged.

“I may not live anywhere close to a desert, but I am no means-” Traci glared at him. “I’ll have you know-”

“Proof is in the pudding, detective.” Jaime continued calmly.

“Are you-” She raised an eyebrow.

“I just want you to try one. I’m sharing,  _ Bonita. _ ”

“Seriously. He's like a smooth criminal or somethin'. ” Virgil muttered.

Bart rolled his eyes, Ed just watched amused at the new scene.

“Fine.” She snatched the piece, ate it one bite, chewed and swallowed. Her face contornted.

“You okay?” Jaime asked, a little concerned.

She tapped her chest with her fist and let out a burp. “Excuse me.”

“Well, that went better than I thought.” Virgil commented.

“I’ve handled worse.” Traci shrugged.

“Like what?” Bart asked.

“Spicier foods, comic book jerks, accidentally started a fire in a Chemistry lab when I didn’t even have Chemistry. Typical teenage stuff.” She shrugged. ”You guys?”

“I ran away only to get captured by the Reach and turned into a metahuman.” Ed replied.

“Similar deal, except I wasn’t a runaway, until I broke out of STAR with this guy, Jaime’s friend, and a Japanese girl who spoke almost no English.” Virgil added.

“Escaped the Reach-pocalpyse by traveling to the past that is now my present.” Bart paused. “I am also helping my grandma and grandpa raise my dad and aunt who are toddler speedsters.”

“Got an alien bug stuck on my back and would die if removed. Two years ago, I almost went full-turncoat and joined the Reach.” Jaime summarized.

There was pure silence at the table, even Bart stopped eating.

“We shouldn’t really be comparing pains like this.” Virgil commented.

“And none of us had a normal life.” Traci agreed.

Somehow they all ended up laughing at this. This caught the attention of nearby shoppers who decided to ignore them and move on. 

After eating their fill, the group continued their chat as they walked to the nearest zeta-tube. Traci took her leave a few blocks away. Before saying goodbye, the guys shared their contact info with Traci. 

“See ya around Traci. Hopefully not laying the dirt on obnoxious comic elitists.” Virgil smirked, giving a tip of his cap, before heading to the zeta-tube.

“Bye Virgil.” Traci returned.

“Love spending time with you amiga.” Bart hugged her. Traci was thrown off briefly, but returned it. “I’ll see you in a Flash!”

The other guys groaned at yet another Flash joke as Bart sped off to the zeta-tube.

“It’s nice meeting you.” Ed smiled. “Stop by the Taos Metahuman Center. We could always use more hands. Magical or not.”

“I’ll do that Ed.”

Last but definitely not least, Jaime came up.

“I guess-”

“Hey, thanks-”

They both stopped talking and looked one another in the eyes. 

“I had fun today.” Jaime shared.

“Same here." Traci returned. "Maybe we could do this again sometime.”

Jaime nodded. “ _ Hasta luego, bonita. _ ”

“ _ Zai jian Niuniu. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Traci's comic incarnation has a pet iguana that can become a dragon. However, for this work, Leroy will be nothing more than a pet.  
> \- It felt more fitting for this event to be one chapter and not have dual perspectives like the previous chapters. That and save me from insanity of writing it like one.  
> \- I liked playing with the banter in this chapter. I thought it would be funny to have Bart act like a gentleman/Casanova-like when meeting Traci outside their hero work. I also figured Ed would be chilled enough to be as friendly as he is in this chapter.  
> \- Tim has his reasons for not joining the rest of the guys. Assume what you may whether it is business in Gotham City or hanging with Cassie.  
> \- I had a hard time deciding how to end this chapter, but I didn't want to leave it on an 'awkward' cliff-hanger.


End file.
